


Rutting Season

by Aspidities



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Knotting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Seriously this is smut af, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Featuring amazing, drool worthy NSFW artwork by @omegawanheda!On the run from the Pauna, all Clarke is wants is to get to a safe bunker to rest. But all Lexa wants is to not go into rut and have to explain herself to Clarke. Only one of them will get their wish tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Welcome to my sin den, pull up a chair, but you may wanna put a towel down first. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, I’m playing with the idea that only Grounders have alpha/betas/omegas and Clarke and the rest of the Skikru are, well, not. They’re ‘cis’ so to speak. So when Alpha Lexa goes into rut, it’s going to be a world of surprise for poor dear Clarke’s ass. 
> 
> Artwork and smut coming in the second chapter, so hope you enjoy!

The Pauna snarled in fury behind them, its roars of impotent, trapped rage echoing across the woodlands. It did not sound as if it would stay confined for long. The cage disappeared from sight, but as Lexa and Clarke made their painstaking way from the skeleton-filled pit, it was far from being out of their minds.

Clarke was moving as quickly as her exhausted body would allow; she wanted to be _far_ away from that thing by the time the cage gave out. But her strides were growing shorter, and a stitch in her side had her wheezing, struggling for each pained breath. Lexa, meanwhile, was much further ahead, picking her way nimbly through the trees, eyes alert and scouting for danger. The Commander was favoring her injured arm, crouching it protectively to her chest, but otherwise showed zero signs of fatigue in her swift, pragmatic stride. She circled back to Clarke, a concerned expression evident on her normally-taciturn face.

“You need to rest.” She told Clarke in a tone that brooked no argument. “You ran too hard and exhausted yourself saving me, as I knew you would.”

Clarke tried to say she was fine, but the words only manifested as another wheeze, and she leaned against another tree, palm against the wet, rough bark. Lexa looked around, assessing. Her sharp eyes narrowed as she could see the shadows lengthening on the trees. Night was falling. “We won’t make it back to camp by dark. We’ll have to rest for now and then push on until dawn.”

“Is…there somewhere we can be safe for the night?” Clarke tried to control her breathing, but it was a challenge. “I’m sorry Lexa, I just...I think I need to lay down for a while.”

She hated to appear weak in front of the stoic commander, especially after being told her heart was strong, but, truth be told, she was winded and needed a good night’s sleep before she could continue, try as she might.

Lexa shifted reluctantly. She refused to meet Clarke’s gaze, for some reason. “I would prefer to push on, but…” She looked at Clarke’s hand, pressed to her burning lungs, and her pleading eyes.

The Commander sighed. “It seems that’s not an option. Yes, there’s a bunker about a mile ahead. Can you make it?” Her green eyes betrayed a worried glint.

Clarke nodded, not wanting to waste energy on speech. Lexa turned and lead her on, keeping the pace slow so that Clarke could adjust. Every now and again their march was interrupted by the roars of the trapped beast behind them, and Clarke couldn’t help but shiver in pure, unadulterated fear. They had escaped a gruesome death today. She would always remember how Lexa’s guard had been flung like a rag doll, his eyes blank and unseeing as his head rolled on a cracked neck. The blood running down his face had already begun to congeal in the cool air when they’d crept past his corpse.

A shudder ran through her again, and she concentrated on following Lexa, as the darkness began to set in.

The air had gone cold and damp by the time they reached a hummock of grass that concealed the yawning mouth of the bunker, covered by a veil of moss. Lexa brushed the tendrils aside and grunted with effort as she tried to yank the door open, but was hindered by her injured arm. Clarke came over to help, and when her hands brushed the Commander’s, Lexa jumped away from her as if she’d been touched by electric wire, eyes wide and startled like a deer.

A strange scent rushed into Clarke’s nostrils, setting the hairs on the back of her neck alight, and, oddly enough, a curl of arousal tightened in her lower belly, like a thunderbolt sent through her whole system.

 _What the hell was that?_ She wondered, awestruck, feeling heat spread into her lower body, but Lexa darted away from her gaze once more and gave the door an especially hard pull. The metal screeched and groaned, but the door opened, and any intrusive arousal thoughts disappeared with the promise of shelter.

Clarke moved to poke her head inside and scout, but the Commander put up a brusque hand, signaling for her to wait; imperious and silent as usual. Lexa grabbed a broken branch from the ground and tore off a ragged piece of her clothing, wrapping it around the end. She carefully applied sap from a nearby tree to the makeshift torch she’d created, coating the rags in dark pitch, until she was satisfied, and produced a flint from one of her many hidden pouches. She struck a spark almost immediately, impressing Clarke with the practiced ease of her calloused hands on the stone, even injured as she was. The torch sprang to life, fire flickering in the growing gloom of nightfall, and Lexa stepped into the bunker, eyes narrowed to slits as she swept it around, searching for danger.

The light of the torch revealed nothing other than a musty cot and a pile of empty food cans under what had once been a shelf, but had rotted away to mulch with the damp and the exposure. A larger, metal shelf held some unopened cans, as well as various salves and oils; probably the former occupant had been a healer of some kind. In another corner, a mound of decaying blankets appeared to have been the nest for something ( _probably a large amount of rats_ , Clarke thought with a shudder) at one point, but was now, thankfully, unoccupied. The Commander set the torch in a small bucket with a congealed, unpleasant-looking substance at the bottom, and the flame illuminated the small room, heating it. Clarke stepped inside, and pulled the door closed after her. It shuddered into its frame with a rusty screech, leaving the two of them alone in the dark with the torch, which cast a flickering, ghostly light on the bunker walls.

There was dust on the cot, but the tarpaulin lining looked otherwise fairly sturdy and the frame was made of metal. She brushed it as clean as she could, using a rag from the pile, and sat down with a sigh of happy finality. Dusty as it was, it was still a safe spot to sit down, and that was more than anyone could usually ask for in these days on the ground. Clarke pulled her boots off, one by one, and groaned loudly, enjoying the ease in her burning calves as she stretched them.

Lexa lifted her head at the noise, but made no move to come over from the other side of the bunker, in the darkest corner. Her eyes glittered, briefly, but then she dropped her gaze once more. The Grounder was clearly uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than Clarke had ever seen her. Even in the dim light of the torch, she could see Lexa was sweating, and the blackness of her warpaint heaved with her breath, but the Commander didn’t seem to want to join her on the only available resting surface. In fact, she seemed reluctant to be near Clarke at all, and stood restlessly off to one side, eyes scanning the walls, as if she was afraid of something.

And that strange, spiced, salted scent was wafting again, into Clarke’s nose like a whispered secret. Calling to her, almost. Making her wet, even in the dinginess of the bunker and the desperation of their flight. She couldn’t understand it. _What was that smell? Why was it so..._ arousing?

_Why did it seem to be coming from Lexa?_

“Are you okay?” She asked, finally, when the silence became too much for her. “You can come sit here, you know.” She patted the musty cot. “It’s big enough for two of us.”

It really wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point. Something about the way Lexa refused to look at her or come nearer was unnerving her. The Grounder seemed almost frightened, the way she had been when the Pauna charged, and that was bringing unpleasant memories to the fore. Clarke didn’t like to think of Lexa being afraid. That was scary.

“Clarke…” The brunette cleared her throat, and her eyes darted helplessly to the door, almost as if she was considering leaving. A faint roar came again from the Pauna, and Lexa shook her head, obviously remembering why they were running in the first place. She swallowed. “How…how much did Octavia tell you of my people?”

That was an odd question and it seemed wildly out of place. Clarke wrinkled her brow in confusion. “What do you-“

“Did she mention anything to you about…” Lexa wet her lips and seemed at a loss. “…our physiology?”

 _Our physiology._ Clarke’s mind raced for a few moments, and then, she remembered. Octavia’s words came back to her as if from a great distance.

“ _The Grounders, some of them have different anatomy than our people’s. We’ve been up in the sky, you know, and they’ve been down here and they…changed. They call some people alphas, and some omegas, and they run their society based on who is classed as what. The ones who don’t fit either class are called betas, and they’re mostly all what we consider normal, in terms of how they’re seen and how they interact. The alphas and omegas are the interesting ones, as far as sex goes. Omegas follow alphas, and alphas run things. Male omegas can get pregnant, just like a female would, and when they have babies, they have lots of them, same for the women. As for the alphas, males are…well they’re normal, down there, but females….females are different. They can impregnate omegas; they grow a penis when aroused….apparently. I didn’t see, obviously, but Lincoln told me._ ”

That had led to a lot of scoffing and hemming and hawing on the part of the Ark’s assembled doctors, and no one had ultimately taken Octavia very seriously, but the words were echoing in Clarke’s mind now, that was for certain. _Physiology_. Is this what Lexa was hinting at?

“Lexa?” She asked slowly, trying to formulate her ideas into adequate words. “Are you an…an alpha?”

The Grounder chieftain gave her a sharp look. There were beads of sweat on her brow and her upper lip and her pupils were dilated, black and wide. “Yes.”

Clarke shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. “I don’t understand,” she confessed, and rose off the cot, taking a step towards the Commander. Something in her just wanted to soothe the fear from that crinkled, worried brow. “Why is that important right now?”

“ _Don’t_!” Lexa barked, harshly, and raised a hand to stop her coming within closer range. Her eyes grew wild and round, and again, she looked at the door.

“Lexa, what’s wrong? Talk to me, damn it!” Clarke raised her hands to show she was no threat. Perhaps this was some kind of primal challenge? Were alphas more inclined to fight? Whatever it was, Lexa seemed genuinely afraid of what she might do, afraid of her own body’s needs, and it was scaring Clarke right along with her. “Please, Lexa, what’s going on?”

The Grounder let out a defeated sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to explain this. If we’d made it to my tent…” She shook her head, as if to clear it. “But we didn’t.”

“Are you okay?” Clarke repeated, and took another cautious step forward. The scent was stronger the closer she got to the Commander, and it was strangely alluring, almost hypnotic. She _wanted_ to be closer to it…

Lexa gave a harsh snort of alarm, and stepped back, retreating.

“You need to stay back, Clarke.” She warned, and her voice had a growling, gravelly tint that sent an uninhibited rush through the Sky girl’s body. “I’m not injured....aside from my arm, but that will be fine, and so will you, if you just _stay back_.”

That gave her pause. Clarke stopped, halfway across the bunker, feeling utterly lost. Lust was making her head swim, but logic was seeping back in: Lexa had just threatened her. She fumbled at her hip for her gun, but, of course, it was useless; she’d emptied her clip on the Pauna. “What do you mean by that?” She pressed. “You’re saying you’d _hurt_ me if I came over there right now? Explain that.”

The Grounder ignored her, hunching her body away, but Clarke wasn’t about to let this die. She pursued, incensed. “Are you _kidding_ me, Lexa? Why? Why now? After everything we’ve been through?”

“Calm down Clarke, I would _never_ hurt you. That’s not what I…I… _oh_ , this is difficult.” Lexa let out a frustrated whine and blew a hot breath of air upwards, swearing quietly in the Grounder’s coarse language. She closed her eyes, and Clarke could see her swallow, her fierce jawline working as her lids fluttered.

Finally, she opened them. “If you came any closer... I may lose my ability to keep from touching you.” She explained, haltingly.

“Touching me?” Clarke still didn’t understand until the words left her own mouth and a hot rush claimed her upper chest. “I-oh. _Ohhh_.”

“Yes.” Lexa confirmed, somewhat helplessly, and turned aside. Clarke could see she was blushing, and clenching her fists. From this profile angle, Clarke could also see a prominent bulge, tenting the front of the Grounder’s ceremonial garb. _Oh shit_ , she thought to herself, stupidly, and blinked several times as anger left her and was replaced by slow assessment. _She’s got an erection. Lexa. An actual hard-on. Right now._

Before she could process that further, the Commander explained, slowly and with apparent difficulty: “I am an alpha, as are all who become Heda. The Clans, each of them, follow only alphas.” She looked carefully at Clarke, who nodded to show she understood, even if she still felt utterly lost.

Lexa continued. “It is a position of respect and dignity, but at times…” She let out a breath through her teeth, brushing her hands helplessly against her crotch, as if trying to wave her tenting bulge away. “At times it’s, ah…. _difficult_ …to control my primitive instincts.” She looked like she’d rather be anywhere than here, even potentially facing down the Pauna again. Her hand rubbed her injured arm, compulsively. “It seems now is one of those times.”

“Why would that be?” Clarke didn’t mean to press, but Lexa’s lack of detail wasn’t making it easy. She was also trying not to stare, but that wasn’t easy either.

The Commander blew out a frustrated groan. “Because I’ve gone into rut. Probably triggered by stress.” She gave Clarke semi-desperate look. “Do you know what that means?”

“I can guess.” Clarke’s wheels were turning. “We just exerted a lot of adrenaline. And now you’re…hormonal and drawn to me because I’m the nearest thing to you.”

Lexa gave a pained little laugh. “That’s not…entirely it. But you’re close enough.” She rubbed her hands together and sat down in the corner, as a cloud of dust puffed up from her movement. “You don’t need to worry, Clarke. My people are not in the habit of raping, no matter what monsters you may think of us.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster, Lexa.” Clarke murmured, unthinking, and the Grounder lifted her eyes to hers for a brief, piercing instant. “But aren’t you uncomfortable? You seem like you’re in pain.”

“It is…unpleasant.” Lexa admitted. She licked her lips, and Clarke’s eyes were drawn there, but also to the fine sheen of sweat on the Commander’s straining neck. Lexa shook her head, stubbornly gallant as ever. “Nothing I can’t handle for a few hours. You rest.”

Clarke didn’t like the pained look on the brunette’s normally stone expression. Grounders didn’t often show such obvious weakness like this, but Lexa was clearly suffering, unable to stop from grimacing sporadically. Her breathing was low and uneven, and her eyes were averted from Clarke, as if she couldn’t stand to look at her. Periodically, her fingers would clench raggedly, on her thigh, and she would wince as if stabbed.

“But you’re hurting… isn’t there a way we can help you?”

“Aside from the drugs in my tent, which we will reach in the morning, no.” Lexa shook her head. “A rut is instinctual, unavoidable once it begins…the only thing that will soothe it is to…” She gesticulated, helplessly, and dropped her hands, color suffusing the aristocratic rise of her cheekbones. Despite the brunette’s clear embarrassment, her erection was still present, and Clarke couldn’t help but let her eyes focus on it, straining the front of the Commander’s pants. She understood what Lexa meant.

“You’d need to fuck.” Clarke said, bluntly.

Lexa blushed a dark, furious red and fervently avoided her eyes. “Regardless, any method of…. _resolving_ my condition is unavailable to us, Clarke. We should just try to get some rest instead.”

 _Yeah, instead of fucking each other in some kind of primitive, Grounder frenzy. Why does that seem so appealing right now?_ Clarke shifted, trying to avoid leaning in to catch another whiff of that tantalizing, mysterious scent that seemed to waft from Lexa’s hunched, cloistered form. This clearly was some kind of hormonal effect, but even knowing that, the idea of it was irresistible. Lexa was so feminine in her features and yet so strong, strident in her movements, and the idea of her having a cock, being _hard_ ….it was certainly catching Clarke’s attention more than it should.

She couldn’t stop sneaking glances over at Lexa’s…problem. It was definitely noticeable. Big, even. She wondered _how_ big, exactly, and then tore her eyes away.

“Do you want-“ She started to say, but she wasn’t even sure what she was offering.

“You should take the cot.” Lexa interrupted her, firmly. “I’ll stay over here.” She waved a hand at the pile of moldering blankets. “Warriors need little sleep.” There was a faint note of pride in her voice, even as it strained under her obvious discomfort.

Clarke wanted to protest more, but a yawn broke from her throat and she had to concede. The cot, dusty as it was, was looking more and more appealing as the shadows on the wall from the torch began to stretch and waver. She climbed onto the rusty metal frame and felt the tarp sink, but not break under her weight. That was good. She pulled her jacket and boots off, and bunched the former up under her head to serve as a pillow. This was as close to comfort as it often got, on the ground, and she was content with it. It didn’t take long for her to close her eyes and begin to drift off.

She didn’t notice that Lexa was staring at her from across the room, with desire plain in her eyes, as she fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’re getting good and filthy, folks. Clap for the artwork at the end; @omegawanheda (aka @alphacommander) is extremely talented and this blew my dirty mind.
> 
> NOTES: Before any of you ask, yes, Vaseline has an absurdly long shelf life and is one of those random bunker items all the weirdo bearded apocalypse prepper types recommend because it’ll keep forever, and it is a great simple wound salve. Your girl did her research. Don’t worry, lube is important, and I wasn’t about to skimp. This is Clarke’s ass, we’re talking about here. 
> 
> That being said, important to note is that Clarke’s already done this once. Do not, and I repeat, do not attempt to jam something up your butt until you’re properly worked up, lubed and relaxed. This has been your anal play PSA brought to you by Aspidities. 
> 
> Anal knotting to come next chapter, so bow out now if you’re squeamish!

The torch was still flickering when she awoke, but time had clearly passed. The pitch had blackened at the tip of the torch and the flame was steadily making its way down the branch, casting dim shadows on the walls. She’d been awoken by a quiet, secretive shuffling noise, somewhere in the corner, and she blinked, trying to place herself. For a moment, until her eyes adjusted to the darker gloom, she thought that whatever had occupied the pile of blankets had returned to the bunker, and her skin raced in disgust at the idea of invading pests. But as her blinks resolved the scant light into shapes, she sucked in a quiet breath as she saw it wasn’t a rat….it was _Lexa_.

The Commander was on her knees, in the far corner, and her forearm bulged with muscles that shone sweaty in the faint light. Her hand was moving, fast, and there was a slick, frantic noise accompanying it. Hair had fallen into her face but Clarke could make out gasping, and periodic groans, muffled into the knuckles of her other hand. Her teeth were bright against her rough, tanned fingers, and her brow was crinkled in obvious frustration.

Clarke could see the reddened, glistening tip of the Commander’s cock as it poked out from her fist, pumping along the length. It was heavy and bobbed under Lexa’s ministrations, oozing a creamy trail that dripped onto her flying palm, aiding the motion. Realization struck Clarke like a punch in the temple: _Lexa is jerking herself off. Right there._

Everything in Clarke’s body came rapidly awake, as tingling hairs lifted all along her arms and at the back of her neck. The scent was stronger now, the calling louder, and the sweet-fire of the arousal pheromone had her quietly panting, even as she lay still, trying not to let Lexa know she had woken. She wet her lips, trying to process under the sweltering haze of lust that crept into her recently-sleeping limbs. _She’s ah…handling the situation._ She told herself. _Nothing to get worked up over. Just don’t embarrass her by letting her know you’ve seen._

But she couldn’t keep herself from staring. The sight was intoxicating. The Commander was never unbound, uncontrolled around her. If anything, the Grounder always made her feel ill at ease and frustrated with her inability to communicate, to make Lexa see her point of view. She’d always felt like a child around Lexa, even though they were roughly the same age. The other woman more often left her awestruck than feeling capable, which was irritating.

Nonetheless, Lexa was always an intimidating sight. Practically a God among her people, and treated as such, she was supremely fascinating; a slim, soft-lipped girl who ran the entire Grounder society under the weight of her small boot. Her stern, proud expression rarely broke in a smile, and she never seemed to break composure. Her will was iron and absolute, and yet she seemed open to reason. The peace, tenuous as it was, was entirely dependent upon that will, and Clarke was heavily aware of it. But Lexa never faltered, never seemed to show any sign of weakness. Never failed to separate love from her duty to her people.

To see her now...sweat-streaked and chaotic with lust…hand flying as she pumped her hips and let out a gasping groan…the juxtaposition was beyond arousing.

The cock in Lexa’s fist was big, that was for sure. Bigger than Clarke expected, bigger than Finn or the quick glance she’d taken of Bellamy while bathing in the river. There was something strangely exciting about it; thick and heavy with pre-cum, drooping under the head’s weight. She’d never been overawed by a dick before; quite the opposite in fact. They were pretty much all the same, in her view. Finn’s was effective, but not something she’d wanted to look at much. This was different. Something about how red and _hard_ it looked…and the fact that it was attached to Lexa.

Sleek and highbrow Lexa with all of her decorum abandoned at her feet….that was different.

Lexa’s breasts were heaving above her tightened ribs, constrained by a breast band. She’d removed all of her other outer layers as well, but for her shorts; they were rolled down to her knees, and rapidly becoming soaked. Her body was flushed, and heat was almost visibly rising from her sweaty, gleaming skin. Clarke’s eyes roamed greedily, and she told herself to stop it, to quit staring, but she couldn’t help it anymore than she could stop breathing. Lexa was irresistibly attractive already while clothed, but nearly naked she was tantalizing, even breathtaking. Everything about her told the story of life on the ground; harsh and unrelenting, yet unsurpassably beautiful. Her body was riddled in scars, overlapping white lines against her tanned, muscled skin, and she had tattoos in ringing circles, lots of them, planing her forearms and her back. Skin like that spoke of a life hard lived, battles hard won... but it was also golden-honey colored and looked impossibly, touchably soft.

Clarke bit her lip. _This is wrong._ She scolded herself internally. _You know this is wrong. She can’t help herself, but you can. Close your eyes._

But just then Lexa’s body stiffened and she let out a deep, rumbling groan as her hand fell away from her mouth and palmed at her breast. The Commander’s eyes were closed, and her lips open, gasping for air as her other hand worked her length with increasing speed. Her hips jerked, and the first creamy droplets of cum spurted from her tip, shivering along the shaft in needy, quick pulses.

“ _Clarke_ …” Lexa rasped, and for a startled moment, the blonde’s heart stopped, as she prayed she hadn’t been discovered. But no, Lexa’s eyes were closed, and she was still exploding thick ropes of pearly-white that covered her fist. “Clarke…” The alpha sighed again, and that was when Clarke knew. _She was thinking about me._

Heat surged through her veins and her belly, and subsumed her mind. _She was thinking about me, Lexa wants me._ Before she knew it, she was up and crossing the room before she could second-guess herself. The rusty metal of the cot squeaked, but Lexa was too caught up in her orgasm to notice, and so she didn’t even see Clarke kneel down in front of her.

She definitely felt it when Clarke’s mouth closed around her tip, though.

Lexa’s eyes slammed open and she let out a gargled gasp, hands falling to her sides. She stared down at the Sky girl in wonderment, as if she had manifested her from sheer desire alone, and Clarke tilted to look up at her as her tongue stroked over the weeping slit in the tip of the alpha’s cock, collecting the remnants of her previous release.

She’d given blowjobs before. She was a juvenile delinquent, after all, and the drop ship had played host to a numerous array of immature sexual experimentations. But this was different. Lexa tasted more like her own arousal, salty and sweet, than any of the boys she’d blown. The taste was addictive, and she moaned, burrowing her tongue deeper into the small well of the slit to draw out more.

Lexa was also hard immediately after her self-induced orgasm, ready to go in seconds, and that was new, too; an ‘alpha thing’ or just a Lexa thing, she didn’t know, and she wasn’t about to ask Octavia anytime soon. She slid her hand down the throbbing shaft, feeling the veins and ridges along its length, and was surprised, but intrigued, to find that the base terminated in the brunette’s vulva. Instead of balls, she found a swelling mass at the base, a knot of pulsating flesh. Her fingers traced the circumference, fascinated, and her explorations of the knot only affected the alpha further. Lexa gave a hard jerk when she touched it, and more cum spilled out into her waiting mouth.

“Clarke, what are you-“ Lexa’s voice was raspy with concern, but Clarke intended to cut her objections off, and did so by leaning forward to take another few inches, allowing the tip to bob against the back of her throat. She tried to relax, attempting to go further, but her throat closed up involuntarily and she gagged, choking.

“ _Clarke_!” This time, the Commander lifted Clarke off of her cock, eyes flashing guilt and shame along with worry. Clarke whined, upset at being denied her prize, and the sound seemed to send a shiver through the war-paint streaked face of the brunette. A strand of spit hung from Clarke’s lips to the bobbing, glistening tip, until it broke, but the trail of it seemed mesmerizing to the alpha for a moment before she regained composure; almost jumping in her haste to be polite, as usual. “You don’t need to do this. I’m sorry, I-“

But the blonde cut her off again, determined not to allow Heda’s stuttering shyness get in the way of relieving this clearly persistent issue. “Lexa, enough. Let me help you. I _want_ to help you.”

She let her eyes round and gave the slightest pout to her lips, which were still dripping from her earlier attempt at deep-throating. The effect did not go unnoticed by the alpha, who groaned, helplessly, and let her hands go slack; a tacit admittance of indecision. Clarke took advantage of that to resume, greedily lurching forward to wrap around Lexa’s straining tip once more. She moaned luxuriously around the broad cockhead, working her tongue down the length in even strokes as she bobbed, trying to regain the ground she’d lost when Lexa pulled her off.

“Oh Gods!” The Commander cried out, and her hand shot down to Clarke’s head once more, but this time she kept her fingers light on Clarke’s hair, stroking, not pulling. “You feel- _ah_!-so good...but…”

Clarke rolled her eyes. She’d had enough of this misguided chivalry. Lexa’s cock left her lips with a sucking pop and she stroked it with her hand, unable to stop touching it as she looked up at Lexa with exasperation.

“Listen, Lexa. If you’re uncomfortable from your…uh…’rut’ tomorrow, and the Pauna finally breaks free and comes after us….you’ll be sorrier then than you are now. So why don’t you just relax and let me take care of this? I want to help.”

The blonde swallowed, thickly, and thought: _To hell with it, why not take a risk?_

“I…I have to admit I’ve thought about this before. Well,” she chuckled, “maybe not _this_ , exactly, but I did think of you.” She lifted her eyes back up to Lexa’s to show her intent, and caught the Commander staring down at her, eyes dark and inscrutable.

“I’ve thought of you, too.” The brunette admitted, quietly, after some moments. “I…I _was_ thinking of you…earlier.” She blushed, and her hands made inept clenches at her sides, clearly flustered in the memory of her being discovered in calling out Clarke’s name during orgasm.

“I know.” Clarke told her, simply, and didn’t attempt to make a joke of it. Instead, she gave her best smoldering eyes up at the brunette, and lowered her lips back to the straining, soaked organ that bobbed and twitched for attention, even as its owner valiantly tried to deny its need.

Lexa gave a groan of defeat and mingled pleasure, as Clarke descended, using her tongue in wide, flat strokes along the shaft as her lips crested the ridge of the head and went further. She couldn’t help a moan herself, low and throaty, as Lexa’s taste hit her greedy tastebuds once more, and she felt herself grow damp in her crotch, sticky with heat as her thighs shifted together. She brought her hands up to brace herself on Lexa’s thighs, and, without thinking, brought one palm to cup the heaviness of the knot, pulsing at Lexa’s base. The alpha gave a startled lurch forward, jabbing her hips into Clarke’s mouth, and she let out a choked moan. Her hands slid into Clarke’s hair; not pushing her down, but holding her there, and Clarke was surprised to find herself thrilling to the dominant touch.

She concentrated on breathing through her nose on the next pass, determined to get down to the start of Lexa’s swelling base. The heavy tip nudged at the back of her throat, asking for entrance, and she took a deep breath, relaxing to allow it deeper. This time, she succeeded, and Lexa’s substantial length began disappearing down her throat. The Commander held herself still, even though she clearly wanted to thrust, and the considerate way she paused her hips sent a wave of affection through Clarke. She bobbed her head, pushing to give Lexa the stimulation she needed, and it was clearly appreciated, judging by the aria of rising moans she heard from above her.

“Clarke… _fuck_ …you’re so good…” Lexa gasped, and the fat head gave a twitch, releasing a small spurt of pre-cum.

The Sky girl absorbed the compliment while she worked Lexa’s shaft, bobbing and dipping to accommodate the throbbing length. On every withdraw she took a deep breath and lashed the tip of Lexa’s cock with her tongue, seeking more of that addictive taste. She was rewarded, as the slit leaked generously under her ministrations, and every time she descended, her lips brushed against the steadily-increasing bulge of the knot, shuddering and pulsing when she cupped it with her hand. The overall feeling was more intoxicating, more heady than anything she’d experienced giving oral sex before.

All too soon, in Clarke’s view, Lexa’s gasps and groans were rising faster, higher-pitched. Her hips began to buck, although she was trying to keep them still, and the frustrated noises she was making told Clarke everything she needed to know. She moved back, concentrating her efforts on the tip, and used her hands to provide the pressure for Lexa’s thrusts, milking the knot as she stroked. She didn’t have to be told that this was where the source of Lexa’s release was building; she just knew, instinctually, and her instincts were right.

Lexa gave a soft grunt, and a hot jet hit the back of Clarke’s tongue, immediately followed by a stream of salt, an oceanic overflow. She swallowed as best she could to keep up with it, but it was a tidal flood, really, and there was only so much she could do. A trickle escaped her mouth and ran down, marking a sticky trail down her chin to her breasts, and with it, a tingling excitement at having made the Commander cum, at having her unbound and undone by Clarke’s touch. The only thing she could think was that she needed more. Soon.

The brunette slumped down onto the pile of blankets, panting, and Clarke followed her, although she released her cock after a few more languid, attentive strokes of her tongue. She kept her hand in place, however, stroking out the last few shivering throbs from the knot, and palmed the length, feeling no real flaccidity, although the alpha had certainly just blown her load. In fact, even as she felt experimentally around the shaft, it began to harden again, and the knot gave a needy twitch under her rolling fingers.

“Clarke…” Lexa let her name out as a low moan, and it made her shiver. “You don’t have to keep… _hhhfff_ …”

“But you’re still hard.” Clarke pointed out, faux-innocently, since it was clearly her doing. Her hand slid up and down the smooth, wet shaft, and she began to formulate a plan in her mind. “It seems like you need more. Do you need more, Lexa?” She asked, sweetly.

“Yesss, but-“ Lexa’s hips bucked guiltily upwards.

Clarke placed a finger on her lips, and let go of her cock, unbuttoning her shirt and quickly pulling it over her head. The Commander watched, slack-jawed and clearly appreciative, as she shimmied down to her underthings, quickly tossing her shirt and pants back towards the direction of the cot. She turned, intending to slowly pull her bra off in a grand reveal, but Lexa ambushed her, surging off the pile of dirty blankets to kiss her hungrily, searing her lips with heat.

The kiss deepened almost immediately, tongues gliding slick as Clarke realized Lexa was tasting herself. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around the fierce brunette, who reciprocated with something that sounded like a growl, worrying her lower lip. The noise sent Clarke’s whole body shivering in sudden, unexpected arousal, and her panties, already drenched, were giving off a distinct scent. Lexa tore from the kiss to lay hot, fervent kisses along her jawline, and the alpha had definitely noticed the aroma in the air. She could see Lexa smelling her, flaring her nostrils and curling her lips over her teeth, responding to her scent as if she were a primal beast, and it only worsened her condition, shamefully quickly.

Lexa’s hands were fumbling at her breasts, pawing, but even her rough caresses thrilled and inflamed Clarke’s senses. She tried to assist in removing her bra, but Lexa was having none of it, and batted her hands away with another growl that sent her reeling. Finally, by a small miracle, the alpha managed to pinch the clasp, and the bra fell from her. When Lexa finally saw her breasts unbound, she gave a low whine that was all need, and her hands shot to cup them, rolling her fingers over the nipples which perked to her touch.

“Oh shit,” Clarke moaned. Now it was her turn to curse.

But that wasn’t all that Lexa had in mind, clearly. Her lips fastened on one of Clarke’s nipples, biting and sucking, and while the blonde was preoccupied with that agonizingly pleasurably sensation, the alpha’s fingernails raked down her belly, and played along the edge of her panties. Lexa raised her mouth from Clarke’s breasts and asked permission with her dark eyes, almost pleading. Clarke nodded, once, and that was all it took; Lexa pulled her panties off with a quick jerk that almost ripped them into rags.

Clarke let out a gasp at the speed at which she was exposed to the cool, damp air of the bunker, and almost moved to cover herself, but Lexa was already there, nosing into her pubic hair like a dog after a scent, and it was embarrassing how much she enjoyed Lexa’s unhinged arousal. Her curls were damp with her wetness, and when Lexa raised her dark, lust-streaked eyes up once more, her lips were glossy.

“Lexa…” Clarke bit her lip, feeling vulnerable, and heard the whine in her voice. “I want to touch you.”

The Commander shook her head, ignoring her; she only had eyes for her prize, it seemed. She leaned forward and slipped her tongue between Clarke’s dampened folds, sliding on a surprised gush of arousal. The blonde gave a yelp to feel the thick muscle glide around her clit, circling and flickering over the hood to roll it out, and she couldn’t help but clutch at Lexa’s head, feeling dizzy. The alpha guided her body down, and the blankets below no longer seemed so unappealing. She lay back, letting Lexa settle between her legs, and almost immediately lifted her head on a surprised, keening cry as the brunette slipped a finger inside her and hooked it against her front wall.

 _Oh fuck_ …Clarke’s thoughts became a morass of obscenities as she bucked, letting Lexa drape her legs ever further apart and push them over her strong, bunched shoulders. The Commander was twisting her tongue in agonizing circles around her clit, while inside her, a strong finger rubbed and curled against her swelling inner walls, making her gasp and clench to draw it deeper. Lexa added a second finger, and Clarke moaned deliriously, twining her hands in wild, half-dreaded brown hair. She felt a feather glide past her fingers, and a stone bead clacked into her knuckles; the sensations aided her delirium.

Everything was heightened when she realized Lexa was growling into her pussy. _Snarling_ , almost; although her eyes were blown-black with pleasure and her mouth never ceased. The primal, unhinged way she was going down on Clarke was a work of art, frankly, and it was making Clarke lose all of her inhibitions. She whined, slamming her hips up, and gave herself over to the bestial nature of being devoured like this. It had never been this good with Finn… or anyone else. She had never felt this… _demanding_ before.

The climax built like a cascading waterfall, and the heavy thrum of heat in her belly clenched and roiled until her hips were jerking and her lungs burned from crying out Lexa’s name. Wetness poured from her in gasping, spurting jets, and Lexa drank it up, greedily, staring at her like she would suck Clarke’s soul right out through her clit, as two fingers curled and fluttered madly inside of her clenching walls. The blonde was almost sure it was possible to die from absolute pleasure, looking back at the lustful alpha between her shivering thighs, as she whimpered and rocked her way into blissful release.

When Clarke finally pushed her away, unable to take anymore, Lexa surged up her body like a lightning strike. The Commander kissed her, messy and wet, smearing Clarke’s own essence all over their shared mouths, and although she may have protested such treatment from another lover, with Lexa, it only inflamed Clarke more. She moaned and clutched at Lexa’s face, determined to suck her tongue clean, and the action made the alpha let out a dark, heady groan into their dueling mouths.

Clarke became aware (eventually, through the haze of kissing) of something hard and wet grinding insistently into her thigh, and she felt Lexa’s hips churning. The alpha shifted lower, and Clarke gasped to feel the throbbing length glide between her folds, taunting her with heat. The blunted tip rammed past her clit on one of Lexa’s thrusts, and Clarke cried out, arching into the pressure. Lexa growled, low and impatient in her throat, and grabbed Clarke’s hip with one firm hand, fingers digging in, as she lined up…

But a sudden realization hit the Arker like a crash landing as Lexa’s broad head began pushing at her entrance. _Birth control._ Or, more specifically, the lack thereof. The Delinquents had had a limited supply when they landed, but that had quickly run out due to the drop ship’s oversexed environment, and the supplies on the Ark hadn’t been accessed yet. At least, not by Clarke. She hadn’t had a reason to. Her mind swirled, allowing the fringe of possibilities. Lexa did feel so _damn_ good, and it would be so easy to just let her sink in….

The brunette had sensed her hesitation, however, and was stilled, looking down at her questioningly. Once again, Clarke felt the tingling surge of affection; no matter how Lexa was affected by her urges, she was still paying close attention to Clarke’s body language, still considering her pleasure first. It was heart-achingly sweet, and Clarke had to bite her lip against a smile. She was once more overcome with the intense desire to let Lexa inside, risky or not, but her mother’s disapproving face swam before her eyes, unheeded, and she winced at the image.

“Clarke…?” Lexa’s voice was cracking and rumbling with desire, but she was managing, and it spoke volumes of her character.

“I’m sorry.” She stroked the alpha’s face, trying to soothe the blow. “We can’t. I’m not on anything…there’s a shot I can take, at the Ark, but I haven’t yet, and it takes a while to kick in anyway….” Her heart constricted as she saw Lexa’s face fall in agonized disappointment, quickly covered by the alpha’s usual taciturn mask. “But I want to,” she added quickly, “I really want to, believe me.”

Judging by the slow smile that spread across Lexa’s face, she did, but the moment was still obviously painful. She backed off, withdrawing her cock carefully from Clarke’s inner folds, which drew a moan of frustration from both of them. The alpha panted, clearly fighting the urge to resume thrusting, and she wrapped her fist around herself, trying to relieve some of her ache. Clarke’s silken walls clenched greedily and she thought: _I want that inside me. But we can’t. Unless…._

It took a moment of consideration, but the moment felt like an eternity. Clarke’s eyes roamed the shelving unit quickly; the torch was rapidly dying, and soon they’d be left in darkness, so she had only and hour or so left to find what she needed, if that was her choice, but it didn’t take her long at all. Her eyes landed on what she’d spied earlier; a jar of petroleum jelly, dusty, but still securely sealed. _That would do_. She made up her mind.

“Lexa?” She sat up, wrapping her hand around the straining length to aid in relieving the tension built there, and was gratified to find it still dripping wet; that would help too. She bit her lip once more, feeling ridiculously flustered as she sought Lexa’s darkened eyes. “You can still be inside me, you know. Do you…would you want that?”

Lexa sucked in a harsh breath as comprehension hit her. Her eyes darted not-so-subtly from Clarke’s pale hand on her throbbing cock, to her shapely, plush rear end, and back again. Clarke almost wanted to laugh if she wasn’t so turned on; the Commander’s shock was priceless.

The brunette swallowed slowly. “I would but…” she looked helplessly at Clarke, more meek than the blonde had ever seen. “Won’t I hurt you?”

Clarke threw back her head on a laugh. She hadn’t really intended to reveal the depth of her anal play interest to Lexa, so soon in their ‘relationship’ (or whatever this was), but it was too late now. Her own fingers had explored numerous times, and she’d allowed Finn access once or twice (always ending with him excitedly exploding too soon). The only difference was Lexa had a substantial size advantage…or disadvantage, depending on how one saw it.

“I don’t think so,” she assured her, chuckling still, but Lexa looked unconvinced.

“Clarke… I can be a more considerate lover at other times but this is my rut.” The alpha’s voice was low, and meaningful, even as she rocked her hips slowly into Clarke’s hand. “I wouldn’t think less of you if you said no. You’ve…” She looked down at Clarke’s shiny fingers. “…you’re doing enough.”

The blonde wanted to laugh again, at the polite, restrained way Lexa was looking at her, juxtaposed against the impatient thrusting of her needy cock, but she thought better of it. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around the ridge just below the red, flared head and rubbed, flexing her palm over the tip. Lexa gave a little choked gasp that was music to her ears, and she raised her fingers to her mouth, sucking them slowly while the brunette watched her with rounded eyes of pure desire.

When they were wet once more, she brought them back to resume her slow, rubbing circles, and leaned forward to give Lexa little kiss. A sweet one. Altogether too sweet for what she had in mind. She broke off and wrapped her tongue around the shell of Lexa’s ear, drifting down to her collarbone.

“Lexa,” she purred, throwing every ounce of persuasion into her throaty rumble as she nipped along the alpha’s tense neck. “I _want_ you to fuck my ass.”

Lexa made a noise somewhere between a ‘ _hnngh_ ’ and a ‘ _fffff_ ’ and groaned, burying her face in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder. Her strong hips humped up into Clarke’s hand, and she mouthed at the blonde’s skin, seemingly too overcome to speak. Instead, she curled her hands around the rounded cheeks of Clarke’s pert ass, cupping and kneading them as she grunted in apparent desperation.

Clarke put a hand on her chest, gently, but it took several firm pushes before Lexa came back to herself and released her. She stood, on tottering legs, and crossed the room to the one standing shelf, looking for that little jar she’d spied earlier. Lexa watched her curiously and somewhat forlornly, clearly uncomfortable every second that she wasn’t touching some part of Clarke. She let out an unhappy whine that the blonde pointedly ignored as she examined the labels. Finally, she found the petroleum jelly and yanked it from its grime-stuck position. The shelf rattled, faintly, but she was already moving back to Lexa and her warmth, on the pile of blankets that had become a love nest, rather than a rat’s nest. ( _Love nest_? Her brain asked, but she ignored that too.)

“Can you open this?” She handed the jar to Lexa, giving her a task to keep her occupied while Clarke settled in between her strong, tanned thighs.

“Clarke, what are you-“ Lexa protested, although she accepted the jar. Her words were cut off with a surprised grunt when Clarke leaned forward and dropped a strand of saliva onto her cock, rubbing it down the head.

“I’m slicking you up,” the blonde explained, patiently as she worked Lexa’s tip to produce more slippery pre-come to work with. “You can use what’s inside the jar to get my ass nice and wet.”

That suggestion got the brunette moving in a hurry. She fairly yanked the lid free, and it spiraled away into the darkness, where neither of them cared to look for it, and dipped her fingers in the thick gel, smearing them. Clarke slid sideways on her knees, continuing her work on Lexa’s cock, but wiggled her ass appealingly, showing Lexa what she wanted. The brunette obliged, and her clean hand slid down Clarke’s spine, stroking, while her lubed fingers quested between the blonde’s pert bottom cleft.

Clarke gasped to feel the cool sensation of Lexa’s fingers circling hesitantly around her puckered ring, asking for entrance. She moaned and arched her back greedily, driving herself against those fingers, no doubt surprising Lexa in her lust for it. Anal sex was a dark, twisted desire inside of Clarke, something she often declined to reveal. It was a game she played with herself, and, rarely, a privileged few others. To expose herself like this, wanting it so badly…she knew then that she trusted the Commander implicitly. She realized, dimly, that this made her no different than the Grounder warriors, for she was willing to follow Heda wherever she may go.

She felt the tip of Lexa’s finger push inside her tight rim, aided by the sticky glide of the gel, and she moaned at the pleasurable stretch. The finger slid inside, to the knuckle, and there Lexa hesitated, seemingly unsure of how to go further, but Clarke arched again, whimpering demandingly, and pushed herself back, asking for more. Lexa’s fingers were larger than her own, and the stretch burned, a little, but it was a satisfying ache. Everything was slick from the gel and it aided Lexa’s progress, as her finger quested inside further, all the way, pressing and fluttering inside of Clarke’s snug channel.

“Yesss…” she hissed, through her teeth, and focused on relaxing, allowing Lexa to pump her finger slowly in and out as she fisted the alpha’s cock, smearing pre-come from the head down the shaft. “ _Fuck_ …that feels good.”

There was a dark answering growl from Lexa, who increased the speed and depth of her thrusts, just a bit. Enough to make Clarke whine. Her head dropped down, sucking urgently at Lexa’s cock, and for a while the pressure in her ass and the throbbing in her mouth became twin, complimentary sensations that fed off of one another in a loop until she was gushing, her pussy making a weeping statement about how much she enjoyed this treatment.

Lexa withdrew, and just when she was about to raise her head to complain, the alpha pushed back inside with two fingers, making her moan incoherently around the cock on her tongue. This time, the stretch was tinged with pain, but again, the lubricating gel eased the burn, and Clarke focused on breathing deep, accepting the intrusion and opening for more. She knew if she could get over the tiny bump of discomfort, there was a mountain of pleasure to be climbed, and she wanted access to it. She raised her rear, bobbing her head on Lexa’s cock as she lifted her hips eagerly to be filled from behind.

The stretch continued, deepening as Lexa explored her most private places, twisting and spreading her fingers to help the muscles relax. A firm hand on her back was anchoring Clarke, even as pleasure began to seep around the corners of her mind like a filmy haze. She focused on making a mess of Lexa’s dick, which was all-too easy, as she let herself drool in anticipation, and slurped noisily, filling the bunker with obscene, wet-mouth sounds.

Lexa was becoming more and more affected by her actions, and the fingers inside her ass were thrusting in earnest now, pumping in and out, while the alpha groaned and clutched at Clarke’s smooth back. The pain was gone, replaced by a different, strange sort of ache, and it was playing havoc with Clarke’s lust-clouded mind. She _wanted_ more, _needed_ more, and yet she also couldn’t bring herself to stop the pounding in order to _get_ more. The paradox kept her wiggling and whimpering for several minutes until her mind cleared enough to lift her head and gasp out:

“Fuck, Lexa, I need your cock…. _please_ …”

The brunette gave a discordant moan from somewhere above her head and her cock jerked up, smearing across Clarke’s lips in an inadvertent thrust. The action would have offended Clarke with any other lover, but with Lexa, she felt a stab of fierce pride in making the alpha so overcome. She arched her back meaningfully, and Lexa withdrew her fingers, carefully, and collected more of the petroleum. Clarke crawled off her lap backwards and then turned, presenting herself on her elbows and knees as she watched Lexa cover her cock in the lubricant behind her. The alpha’s eyes were dark with arousal, taking in the sight before her: a glistening ass, sodden pussy and trembling thighs.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s rumble was deep and gravelly. “Are you sure?”

She reached for Lexa wildly, grasping behind her until the dark-haired warrior leaned down, eyes flashing concern under lust. “Fuck me,” she rasped into Lexa’s mouth, kissing her in a rushing, heated smear of lips. “Just shut up and fuck my ass.”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She made a choked growling noise and positioned herself, the slippery tip almost gliding past several times before she lined up with Clarke’s tightly puckered rim. Keeping one soothing hand stroking along the blonde’s spine, she began to sink inside, letting the tip move in tiny increments.

At first, Clarke deliriously assumed it was already inside from the start of the stretch, and wondered what she had worried about. Then, when the head caught at the broadest part and began working inside, the pain flooded up and took her off-guard. She winced, and Lexa slowed, stroking her back in soft circles that helped her relax once more, and the process began again.

Slowly, rocking and pushing, the fat head slipped all the way inside of her, and her tightest ring of muscles closed around it. The slight snapping feeling sent off a rocket somewhere inside of Clarke, and without a moment of notice, she was crying out as an orgasm overtook her senses. The climax was a mingled blend of brief pain and searing pleasure that dragged her, clawing and screaming, into the abyss, before she was fully ready. A splash of wetness jetted from between her thighs, and Clarke realized, vaguely, that she had never gushed this much before, but by then a wildcat yowl had escaped her lips and she was shivering as waves of pleasure lapped upon her shores.

 _Oh my god_ , she thought, over and over, in an endless loop. _Holy shit, oh my god. Lexa…_

It was only later that she realized she was screaming it instead of just thinking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh this one’s all sin, ladies and gents. Prepare for the anal knotting scene, featuring another amazing @omegawanheda art piece. 
> 
> And yes, for those who are wondering, I think I’ll probably add a companion to this piece, but when or what remains to be seen. Hope you enjoyed for now!

Lexa grunted as slippery heat splashed between their bodies, and she quivered with the effort of remaining still throughout Clarke’s surprise orgasm. As Clarke gasped and canted forward, however, she couldn’t help the tiniest of thrusts in response, and the blonde felt another inch slip into her ass, catapulting her into sensation overload all over again. When she finally calmed, panting hard, she took a few moments more to adjust, breathing deep and focusing on relaxing her body for the intrusion. Feeling better, she moved her hips back, taking another inch of Lexa’s surprised cock before the alpha could react, and the motion was much easier this time.

“So tight,” the alpha gritted out, and her hips stuttered forward, delivering another couple of inches. “ _Gods_ ….so good…”

Clarke could only moan, feeling the fullness inside of her increase. The strange, almost burning ache was back, but it was more intense this time, more verging on the edge of pain. She didn’t mind, however, because the waves of warmth and curling tension in her belly told her that the edges were wearing off and she was becoming more and more used to the sensation. Another few inches slid firmly inside, and she arched her back to take herself all the way down to the base of Lexa’s knot, wringing a gasping moan from the alpha. Together, they adjusted for a few moments, panting as one.

Lexa leaned over to pepper her spine with kisses, and resumed her thoughtful stroking circles, but Clarke wanted no sweetness right now. She whined, pushing back against Lexa’s cock. “Give it to me,” she ordered, feeling bossy. “C’mon, _damn_ it…!”

A snarl unfurled behind her ear, and she shuddered, involuntarily. Lexa murmured an obscenity in her language, and then translated for her, roughly jarring her hips forward as she did so: “You’re a greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Clarke yelped out in half-response, half-joy as Lexa withdrew by an inch and then plunged back inside, leaning over her back to nip at her spine. “Yes, _God_ , your slut, _yours_...”

The fucking began in earnest, then, and with it, Clarke’s wild, banshee screams. She couldn’t help it: it felt too damn good. Lexa’s thrusts were short and choppy, pumping as she gripped into Clarke’s ass cheeks, and the wet glide of her cock, aided by the gel, was making a filthy sucking sound each time it entered and exited the narrow channel. The alpha had begun to growl and snarl; hot breath exploding onto the back of Clarke’s neck as she thrust, and it was only making the blonde more inflamed, more of a whimpering mess.

It had never been this intense. That was for sure. Clarke didn’t even know how she was holding herself up anymore, but Lexa’s pounding was driving her down, onto her stomach, howling in wild abandon as she felt her body slam with the force. This was being _taken_ , and Clarke’s body responded to it in leaps and bounds. Her pussy was endlessly wet below the thrusting of Lexa’s cock in her ass, and the gushes of her lingering orgasmic waves were slick and profuse.

Meanwhile, behind her, Lexa had ceased in being bashful and concerned. The growling, gripping creature fucking into her almost didn’t feel human anymore, animalistic and charged with an insane sexual energy that didn’t seem possible. Lexa rasped out her name in a low growl, and with it came a spurt inside of her, jetting deep, followed by another, and _another_ …

She wasn’t done after that orgasm, however, and her hips kept pumping with just as much intensity as before, leading to another series of spurts in short order, and then another. And another. Clarke was too overcome to marvel, but a small, scientific part of her brain was awed by the stamina that these ‘alphas’ seemed to posses. Finn’s orgasms had left him drained and half-dead, each time, but Lexa was charging into her ass again after each burst from her cock, growling and snarling like a woman possessed by a demon.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Clarke chanted mindlessly, half-sobbing, and wondered if it was a command or merely an assessment of the current state of affairs, but either way, she couldn’t stop saying it. Her ass was full, so _full_ , and the stretching had ceased to hurt anymore. It was a kind of burrowing, insistent pleasure instead that clutched at her belly and made her heart do flip flops as she gasped into the cold ground.

Lexa’s hips began to jerk, coming up shorter and shorter in her thrusts, and she began to make frustrated growls instead of lustful ones. Clarke didn’t realize what was happening at first, until she felt the swell of the knot press against her snug opening and it caught as Lexa instinctively tried to push it inside. She could feel how much larger it had grown, pounding with all the pressure of Lexa’s rut, but somehow, in her pleasure-swamped mind, it didn’t matter. She needed that inside, too.

“God, _yessss_ ,” she hissed, bucking back against the swell as Lexa began another grinding thrust. “Do it, push it inside, yes!”

There was a brief stillness behind her, and an agonized, frustrated whine as Clarke realized that Lexa was worried about hurting her. The Grounder pawed helplessly at her hips, seemingly unable to speak, and Clarke twisted back, feeling the cock shift inside her ass. “It’sssokay,” she gasped out, as Lexa’s forest green eyes, black with desire, searched hers for permission. “It’s okay, I want it, I _want_ it….”

She meant it, but Lexa’s need was about to be a trial of those words. The stretch began again, and this time it _did_ hurt. Lexa backed off at Clarke’s yelp, but she reached back and held the Grounder’s hand on her hip, keeping her from withdrawing. The blonde summoned all of her inner reserves of desire and strength, and wiggled her ass, slowly allowing the knot to sink in by the inch, lubricated by gushes of Lexa’s cum, copious as it was. Inch by inch, little by little, the burn loosened and her body relaxed, and she dropped her head, gasping out a whispered, desperate plea.

“Fuck, just _do_ it…”

Lexa gave a harsh grunt, and her hips rammed forward. The knot pushed to the widest part, stretching Clarke until she saw stars behind her eyes and almost screamed, but it finally popped fully inside with a wrenching, heaving shove of Lexa’s hips. Clarke felt the sneaker wave of climax rush up on her again, just as it had earlier and she howled, arching up below Lexa into the pressure and the pain and the chaotic pleasure of it all. Her eyes popped explosions of fireworks and she screamed from a raw, soundless throat as she felt her body swallowed by oceans of exquisite sensation. Pleasure such as she had never felt was exploding in her body like a chain reaction.

The brunette gave an answering roar, feeling Clarke’s orgasm clench the muscles and draw her further inside, and the noise was like gasoline to Clarke’s fired-up senses. A shivering twitch ran up the length of Lexa’s cock and the tip exploded, belting out a waterfall of thick, hot seed as the brunette groaned and rutted helplessly against Clarke’s ass, grinding as deep as she could before she collapsed onto Clarke’s back.

Feeling Lexa’s heavy, warm release inside, blocked up by her knot, was one of the most intense sensations of Clarke’s young life, and she would not soon forget it. She gasped and wept, clenching at handfuls of blankets as multiple orgasms crashed through her body, devouring her to the very core. She felt hollowed out, she felt overstuffed, and the waves would not stop coming, like a hurricane. Just when she thought she was done with one orgasm, the next would sink its fingers into her belly and tighten her nerves and she would be wailing all over again, flooded heat running down her thighs.

When at last the waves began to ease off, Clarke felt an insensate calm that was spreading like butter through her lower body; a happy, sated feeling, even as she shivered and shuddered through the aftershocks of her latest climax. She moaned, content and lax, as her limbs trembled below the cage of Lexa’s panting, shuddering body. The alpha was still, unbelievably, emptying into her, and she had a long moment of awe in contemplation of just how much Lexa had cum already. These ‘ruts’ were no joke. She had no idea how the silly, noble idiot had planned to survive the next day with such enormous pressure pounding all along her cock, but Clarke was grateful, so grateful that she’d forced their stop in this dirty, dingy bunker. It had somehow become the greatest idea she’d ever had, and, in the last, flickering drops of light from the torch, the bunker didn’t even seem as bad as when they’d first entered it. It was nice, in fact, she decided; the nicest bunker she’d ever seen.

Lexa gave a long, languid moan and drifted her lips against the back of Clarke’s neck, sucking and biting as if in her own sort of relaxed trance. Her cock was still giving little twitches inside of Clarke’s ass, but the blonde shifted, bringing them both down to the blanket pile, and laying so that Lexa could spoon her while still inside. This brought a gratified groan from both their throats as they settled together, nesting in the blankets.

Tomorrow, they’d have to talk about this, surely, and tomorrow, the Pauna may escape from its cage and come looking for them, but tonight, as the warm torch light began to gutter and die; tonight was its own blissful moment in the midst of everything. An eye in the middle of the storm. Clarke leaned back against the heat of Lexa’s drowsy, contented body, and felt her eyes close, relaxing. She knew there would be words and maybe even arguments tomorrow, but the peace in this moment, in this bunker, was too good to pass up. If life on the ground had taught her anything, it was that when you found something good, you held onto it. When it was something precious, you never let it go.

Just then, Lexa’s fingers curled possessively over her hipbones, and the alpha gave a soft sigh behind her, nuzzling into her hair. Clarke smiled. _Perhaps_ , she thought, _Lexa agrees._


End file.
